


ain't no sunshine

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Shouyou stands and cleans himself up a bit. He slips a pair of boxers and an old jersey on and pads over to his computer chair. The messages coming through are all wishing him a goodnight or goodbye. Some are more lewd, but he’s able to brush by those without much thought these days. It had bothered him in the beginning, but the vast majority of the people who pay to watch him touch himself aren’t as creepy as he’d thought. Slowly, the room clears out, until there’s only one name left.“Hey,” Shouyou says with a smile.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	ain't no sunshine

Shouyou rolls his hips and moans; he can feel the tension that comes as he gets close to completion. He glances up at the clock on the wall and finds he’s already a minute over his scheduled time. 

“Fuck, it feels so good,” he gasps. Instead of stopping the feeling that’s threatening to overtake him, he lets it wash over him. He pumps his hand faster over his cock, spreads his legs a little wider, and feels it hit him. He aims for the camera, as always, and is grateful for the towel that covers the end of his bedspread. It catches the worst of his release. The towel can go in the laundry in a few minutes; the rest he can clean up later.

He lays back on his elbows, giving the camera a tired smile. His viewers always seem to enjoy watching for a bit after he’s done. One viewer had told him once he has a certain glow about him after he finishes. He doesn’t know about all that, but it can’t hurt to let them keep paying a few minutes longer. 

“That one wore me out,” he says, a bit of a laugh in his voice. He looks into the camera like he can see the people who are watching him. “Note to self, let you guys have a say in what I do more often. That was fun. Alright, I’m gonna log off for the night. I’ll see you guys next week. You know where to find me.”

Shouyou stands and cleans himself up a bit. He slips a pair of boxers and an old jersey on and pads over to his computer chair. The messages coming through are all wishing him a goodnight or goodbye. Some are more lewd, but he’s able to brush by those without much thought these days. It had bothered him in the beginning, but the vast majority of the people who pay to watch him touch himself aren’t as creepy as he’d thought. Slowly, the room clears out, until there’s only one name left.

“Hey,” Shouyou says with a smile. 

**0wlb0y:** hi! how was your day?

“It was good,” Shouyou answers. “I’m not totally worn out if you still want to chat for a while. Let’s switch over to Discord, yeah?”

**0wlb0y:** sounds good!

His name clears from the room, and Shouyou logs out of work for the evening. There’s a blip alerting him to a Discord message, and he clicks over into the fresh window. His friend’s username is the same here as it is on Shouyou’s work website.

**0wlb0y** : hi again :D

**sunshineshou:** hi! u haven’t been on in a few days, i’ve missed u!

**0wlb0y:** i was out of town for work   
**0wlb0y:** i missed u too !

A little thrill goes through Shouyou. He’s sure his friend, who he only knows as Hikari, doesn’t mean it as anything special. But Shouyou’s heart beats a little faster anyway. 

**sunshineshou:** did u have fun? did u stay in japan?? 

**0wlb0y:** yeah we stayed in japan lol. we went to aichi

**sunshineshou:** lol what did u do there

It takes several minutes for Hikari to reply. Shouyou has probably crossed a line. He doesn’t know what Hikari does for work. He doesn’t know much about Hikari at all, only that he’s kind and sweet and funny and he makes Shouyou laugh on his worst days. 

**sunshineshou:** sorry. u probably can’t tell me that. it’s ok.    
**sunshineshou:** tell me about ur day!

Hikari had spotted the volleyball poster hanging up in Shouyou’s bedroom one day and stayed after Shouyou’s work session to tell him he was a volleyball fan, too. They chatted for an hour before Shouyou realized he was paying for that time and offered to talk with him on Discord, instead. They’ve chatted almost every day ever since, and that was six months ago.

**0wlb0y:** it was pretty chill! i had the day off so i just kicked around, played some video games w a friend, u know

Shouyou is in the process of typing out a response when another message comes through.

**0wlb0y:** i thought about u

Shouyou bites his lip. He’s never known another cam boy, so it’s not like he has anyone to tell him whether this is a bad idea or not. They met through work, but they don’t work together, so to speak. Sure, Hikari still pays to watch him get off, but they have a friendship outside of that, too. 

**sunshineshou:** u did?

**0wlb0y:** yeah. i was looking forward to tonight

Shouyou sighs. Of course. He meant getting to see Shouyou get off. Shouyou is about to beg off, claim he’s more tired than he thought, when he has to pause and read another of Hikari’s messages.

**0wlb0y:** i’m getting used to talking to u every day so three days in a row was a long time with no sunshine

Shouyou squeals. He does, it’s embarrassing. He’s glad his pay is good enough that he can afford an apartment with no roommates, even if it is pretty small. 

**sunshineshou:** i felt the same but i didn’t wanna bug u!!

**0wlb0y:** i didn’t wanna bug you either !!    
**0wlb0y:** hey i have an idea

Shouyou grins.

**sunshineshou:** what’s ur idea??

He has to wait for several minutes. Hikari starts typing and stops again, and then starts and stops again. When the message finally comes through, it’s much shorter than Shouyou expects it to be.

**0wlb0y:** i could message you good morning and good night. if u want

Shouyou has to get up and walk away from his computer for a moment. He jumps up and down as quietly as he can, trying not to disturb his neighbors with jumping or shouting. He does several laps around his apartment, burning off his excited energy, before returning to the computer.

**0wlb0y:** but i don’t have to !! sorry i don’t wanna cross any lines

**sunshineshou:** you’re fine! I would love for u to say good morning and good night   
**sunshineshou:** i was cleaning stuff up i didn’t see right away sorry

He figures it’s better not to tell Hikari exactly how excited he was. 

**0wlb0y:** oh no worries ! that’s cool then i’ll do it :D

They chat for another two hours. Shouyou is barely keeping his eyes open by the time Hikari finally says he has to go to bed.

**sunshineshou:** thought u were gonna keep me up all night lol

**0wlb0y:** i could definitely talk to u all night but i thought u might need to get some sleep lol   
**0wlb0y:** good night, shou ! i’ll talk to you tomorrow :D

**sunshineshou:** gn hikari, i can’t wait!

Shouyou logs out. He can’t erase the smile from his face as he cleans up his room. Toys are deposited in the sink to be washed tomorrow and he wipes up the mess from the floor. He collapses into bed, exhausted, and when he falls asleep, he dreams of an owl’s silhouette against a sunshine-filled sky.


End file.
